Sweet Dreams Usual disclaimers Enjoy
by Petite mome
Summary: Ever since GIbbs met Kate on Air Force One he had been interested. . .he needed to know more. Bit of a bad summary but it is my first fanfic so i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Dreams

Rating:M

Disclaimer: I wish no offence to anyone and i do not own any of the characters from NCIS

Enjoy! My first fic!

The sun blazed through the large panel windows at NCIS Headquarters. It had just risen- the most beautiful mix of grey, orange and pink swirls had drifted apart to reveal a bright blue sky with wisps of cloud floating on its glassy surface. It was 6am. The rest of the state would be fast asleep or just waking but Kate had been awake and working since 4am. She had always been an early bird, but never had she woken up that early.

She had woken up for no apparent reason and this had puzzled her so much that once she had started thinking about it she couldn't get back to sleep. So she did the thing that only the saddest person on earth would consider doing, she went to work. The breeze had been cool on her cheeks as she had walked up to the large building that was the home of NCIS. She had smiled at how she would be the first there for once and how she would have at least 3 hours of peace before Tony came screeching in late at 7. She was content.

Kate finished typing the last word of her case report and sat back watching sheet after sheet of her hard work roll hot off the printer. Gibbs would be pleased. 'No that would be an exaggeration, Gibbs would be. . . Gibbs.' She sighed at her failure to work out how to make him happy.

Ever since she had seen him on Air Force one almost a year ago she hadn't been able to work out Gibbs. He was incredibly annoying, arrogant, and self-opinionated but he was also adored- by her. She couldn't shake off her feelings. Her heart pulsed more rapidly every morning at the thought of seeing him, talking to him, hearing him speak. His soft gravely tone which serrated like a knife when he was cross but growled quietly when he spoke. Oh she couldn't get enough of him.

It was 6:15am Gibbs would be here any minute. Kate looked at his desk and smiled. 'I think I prefer it with someone in it' she thought as she got up and walked over to the printer to collect her report. As soon as she reached the printer it began to bleep ferociously- out of paper, _again._ She sighed and bent down searching for where Tim kept the spare paper.

She was still rummaging when Gibbs walked in.

'Looking for something Kate?' He bristled as he always did in the morning. However, this time his voice trailed off as he stared at his subordinate, bent over, and looking incredibly inviting in her skirt, her hair tied up in a chignon, revealing her slender soft neck. She was wearing a roll-neck which showed off her perfect figure. 'My God' he thought.

Kate jumped at the sound of his voice and whipped round to face him.

'Oh Gosh, you scared me Gibbs' She exclaimed. Gibbs tore his eyes from her tantalising body and met her eyes.

'Oh' his voice cracked. He shook his head and went to his desk; he couldn't get her out of his mind. Ever since she came he had wanted to know more about her, and definitely see more of her.

'Do you know where the spare paper is?' She questioned, snapping him out of his day dream.

'Nope.' Kate turned and kept rummaging. She moved onto Tony's desk and began looking under his desk as she knew that he had hidden some paper somewhere 'for emergencies' he had whispered jubilantly as he had stashed it away.

'Gooooddd mooorrrniing bbaass!' Came Tony's enthused voice as he rounded the corner into the bull pen.

'Sidown Tony' Gibbs grunted

'Gotcha boss' Tony turned round his desk. As he did so he saw Kate on the floor and nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping his coffee which landed all over Kate's front as she had turned round to get up.

'Ow!' Kate yelled as the burning hot coffee soaked through her jumper. Gibbs leapt up and grabbed Kate firmly by the wrist and dragged her to the toilets. He chose the ladies to save her the embarrassment and he rushed her in and sat her next to the sink. With his expert hands he ripped of her top and soaked his hanky in cold water.

'This might hurt' He grunted as he pressed the cold hanky onto the exposed flesh above her bra.

'aaow' She gasped and as the pain wore of she reddened at the whole situation. Gibbs too had flushed slightly, but not just because of embarrassment.' God she looks so sexy' he thought. What was he doing pressing a cold hanky on his co-workers skin whilst being at eye-level with her breasts? What ever he was playing at, it wasn't that bad!

'Is that better?' He asked looking up into her eyes, searching for anything he could find.

'Yes thank you. . . . you know. . . you didn't have to do this. . .' She trailed off, flushing more.

'No I did 'cos that prat Tony spilt coffee on you and it was my coffee!' He said jokingly. She laughed but the gasped as the cold compress slipped downwards slightly.

' Oh' Gibbs said and pulled it hastily back up.

'It's ok, sorry you have to do this, I mean there are probably better things to be doing than moping up coffee and having to stare at me at 7 in the morning' She giggled.

'The only thing that would have been better would have been if I could have licked the coffee off you myself' He chuckled, and then gasped. Had he actually said that or was it in his head? He looked up at Kate, he had said it!

'Oh. . Gibbs . . erm' she slid down off the counter top. Gibbs stood up and they stood facing each other. Kate gulped. What should she do? Was is a message to her? Kate gingerly stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest. She slid them up, over the curves of his muscles and onto his face. She stroked it lightly; her hands grazed over his stubble and then up through his silvery hair. Then she reached up and kissed him whilst looking straight into his piercing blue eyes- swirling blue pools of mystery. Mesmerised she stood there and then slowly pulled away.

She stepped back and grabbed her ripped top from the counter and quietly stepped out of the room leaving Gibbs staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Shall i continue? I hope everything spelling wise was fine. Reviews are welcome as this is my first - i would be very grateful! x x x

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	2. Chapter 2

The key slid seamlessly into the lock and Kate pressed a tired shoulder against the door and slowly walked into her flat

The key slid seamlessly into the lock and Kate pressed a tired shoulder against the door and slowly walked into her flat. She was too tired to eat so instead she decided to go straight to bed.

She pulled off Tony's spare shirt he had given her after he spilt coffee on her and then her trousers. She looked up in the mirror and gasped. Her pale skin was still crimson from the coffee. She rubbed the skin and closed her eyes, remembering Gibb's strong hands pressing onto her skin and the look in his eyes- tenderness, never, but there was a kindness, warmth, a comforting glow in them that pierced you to your very core. She shuddered at the thought and quickly rinsed her face. She shouldn't be thinking about him in these ways. He was her boss! She sighed and pulled the sheets around her body and fell into deep sleep.

'_Kate, my God Kate' he gasped as he clutched her hips. Her lips had just touched his and he couldn't control himself. With just a kiss she was driving him over the edge. _

'_Gibbs' Kate sighed into his mouth as his hands ran over the smooth contours of her body. She clutched him and ran a hand through his silvery hair, revelling in its softness. _

She woke up. It was 5:30am. 'Argh' she sighed as the dream came flooding back to her. She had been having these erotic dreams for the past week and she knew they had to stop.

'I can't think about him like this' She gasped and hurried to get changed. Without thinking she pulled out a low cut top and tight fitting trousers. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'Not bad' she said and began to put on her make up, paying close attention to her eyes. It was now or never. She needed to know if he felt this way too.

At Gibb's house. . .

He woke up. God she was beautiful. He stepped in the cold shower letting the ice cold water cool his senses.

'This has to stop' He thought. It was too much for him. She was too sexy to let go of and that kiss last week in the toilets had, for the first time in his life, left him speechless.

'Morning Gibbs' Kate said, smiling. She looked up at him and held his gaze.

'Morning Kate' he grunted in his usual way. She sighed. 'Why so enthusiastic?' he questioned. Kate looked up briefly and gave him her best attempt at an appealing look. Why was she trying so hard?

Her clothes and appearance in general hadn't gone unnoticed by Gibbs and he tried to remain cool. However, it was so hard. He looked down at his papers and got started. Every now and again he stole a glance in her direction, admiring her curves and the dimples in her cheeks whenever she smiled.

3 hours later and he couldn't bear it any longer. Something was going to have to give.

'Todd, a word please' His stern command broke the silence.

' Of course' Kate said anxiously as she followed him to the elevator . . .

More? I hope you like it and thank you so much for the reviews. Any more would be fa


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator went dark as Gibbs flicked the emergency switch, almost breaking it in his fury

The elevator went dark as Gibbs flicked the emergency switch, almost breaking it in his fury. Kate stood awkwardly in the middle of the elevator, frozen to the spot. She looked at his back, his big broad shoulders and rough hands, not to mention his height, towering over her. She had no chance against his fury she decided as he turned round to face her- but she had a very good chance at defeating his senses. She smiled slightly at her revelation.

'Something funny agent Todd?' Gibbs growled menacingly.

'No Gibbs' Kate murmured and looked down. 'If you don't mind I have a lot of paper work to be getting on with so can we be quick? What did you want a word about?' Kate questioned, trying to appear confident and radiant as she usually did. This attitude only sparked Gibb's fury even more and Kate soon found herself being shunted roughly across the elevator and pressed onto its cool surface. She shuddered. She looked up and met Gibb's cold eyes-nothing; there was nothing in them now, she had been wrong. Fighting back tears she felt her world collapse around her as she always did when she was being shouted at.

'What do you think you are doing Todd? Trying to manipulate me? Well, it isn't working and I hope you feel ashamed of. . of. . . of your sluttish behaviour! I didn't get you on my team to have you break everything apart. In this agency there is no time for silliness or trying to impress- you have a job to do!' Gibbs shouted at her.

'understand!' he yelled and pushed her across the elevator once more, as far away from him as humanly possible.

The elevator ground to a halt at the bullpen floor and Gibbs stormed out. Kate let a silent tear fall down her face and then she quickly wiped it away and shakily stepped out of the elevator. Her arms hurt from where he had gripped her and she saw bruises already forming. However, these minor injuries were nothing compared to the humiliation and cruelty she had just experienced.

'A slut? How dare he call me a slut' Kate thought. She had had enough. She went into the toilets and cleaned herself up and wiped some of her eye make up off which had smudged during the argument. She then walked calmly out and sat at her desk. She stared at her paper work.

'Where have you been Katie?' Tony cooed but froze as Kate's cold gaze met with his. 'Sorry' he murmured.

It was 5pm and Tony and McGee were just leaving.

'Bye Kate, bye boss' they said as they walked out. Gibbs ignored them but Kate looked up and smiled. She peeked over at Gibbs. Something in his face wasn't quite right. There was something else in his expression. Guilt maybe? She certainly hoped so as she stood up and packed her things and walked out without a goodbye.

Gibbs sighed inwardly. What had he done? He had called the woman who he had been having dreams about a slut!

'Damn!' he said as he thumped his fist on the desk. How could he ever speak to her again in the ways they used to now?

Any more reviews would be fantastic. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. It really keeps me going with this story. I'm sorry that the chapters are shortish but I find it easier to write in short bursts lol. I hope you like it! X x x

P.S possible some hot stuff coming up in the next couple of chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was already blaring through the open window of Kate's apartment when she woke

The sun was already blaring through the open window of Kate's apartment when she woke. At first she snuggled back under the covers, searching for the warmth she had been cocooned in all night but it was lost as all the memories of yesterday came back to her. His face, as hard as stone, clouded her vision and she rolled over quickly to focus on the clock.

'Shit!' she gasped as she read the time on the clock. It was 8am. She was late, very late. She scrambled out of bed and rushed into the shower. From there she pulled out her nicest and most professional clothes she had and hastily put them on. Her hair was wet and beginning to curl slightly as it always did before she straightened it. She ran her hand through it and slapped her make up on as fast as she could. She had no choice but to barely put any on. She sighed at her appearance. After spraying on her favourite perfume she ran for her car.

At 8.45am she screeched into the car park nearly 2 hours late. Gibbs was going to kill her.

'Agent Todd what time do you call this!?' Gibbs shouted as she ran in from the elevator.

'I'm sorry Gibbs, I slept in' she gasped, out of breath.

'DON'T JUST MAKE EXCUSES TODD' he boomed and everyone in the office looked up. Kate shrank back. 'With me' he growled. 'now!' Kate hurriedly followed him down the corridor to the interrogation rooms.

'Gibbs. . I'm sorry.' Kate mumbled.

'What did I say about saying sorry Todd?' Gibbs smacked his hand on the desk. He could see Kate was scared and he knew that unless he got her out of his sight now he would end up hurting her. 'Todd, go get on with your work, tonight you will leave when I do and then you will come back to my house and make up for your attitude and lateness. I have plenty of paper work on my desk at home which you can do' he said menacingly and held open the door. She gingerly slipped under his arm and out. She was very shaken and terrified of what he had in store for her this evening. . .

Hi guys, I hope you like it. I'm sorry that Gibbs is being mean but he will stop soon. More reviews please and thanks to all those of you who have reviewed before x x x


	5. Chapter 5

At 9pm Gibbs looked up from his work and, for the first time all week, spoke softly

At 9pm Gibbs looked up from his work and, for the first time all week, spoke softly. 'Kate, come on'. Kate looked at him silently and then packed her things and rushed down the hall and stood next to him, silently they waited for the elevator. Once inside Kate decided that she needed to know what was going to happen to her at his house. He had been just as bad as her and she didn't deserve to be treated in this way. She flicked the emergency brake switch.

Gibbs' head turned quickly and he gave her a piercing look. Kate held his gaze, allowing him to read all of her pent up emotions and anger in her eyes. She cleared her throat.

'Look, Gibbs, I'm sorry for my 'sluttish' behaviour and being late this morning. You know that I'm sorry so I don't know why you keep shouting at me like, like I'm Tony or someone! First of all, if you are going to shout at me, do it properly and second of all why should I be forced into going to your house when you have been just as bad as me. Well' she sighed 'I personally think that I have done nothing wrong except walk in late, I mean, come on is it really an offence to try and look nice at work?' She gasped for air after her tirade. Gibbs stared at her and then stepped towards her.

'Agent Todd, whether you were late of not this morning made no difference, it just gave me an opportunity to really show you how cross I was' He glared at her.

'But for what?' Kate questioned, looking at him through her innocent hazel eyes.

'For making me want you' Gibbs whispered, stepping closer. 'Don't tell me that you didn't try to seduce me by wearing those very. . . er. . . sexy clothes, or try to see if I liked you by holding my gaze, or leaning further over my desk than normal to give me a nice view down your top? He looked at her, his eyes twinkling with the thought of what she had been trying to do. Kate flushed but looked up. She stepped forward closing the gap between them a little more.

'But don't tell me, Jethro' She purred his name and he sighed in satisfaction. She stepped closer still. 'Don't tell me that it was an accident when your hand slipped whilst mopping coffee of my chest? Or when you looked at me in the office with something else in your eyes and how you placed your hand tenderly on my back to usher me into interrogation where you preceded to yell at me? She eyed him sexily and Gibbs filled the space completely between them.

'I guess I was pretty bad, but you were worse' he chuckled. 'God, Katie, you have no idea what self-control is needed when I work around you. I can't cope with you so close, I can't think, I want you Kate, so bad' he whispered.

Kate leaned in and placed her mouth next to his ear. 'Then take me'. She stepped back and slowly ran her hands up his chest. 'You don't know how hard it is, Jethro, to watch you all day. Your smell fills my mind and my dreams and I can't ever escape from you. I only wore those things to try and seduce you because I needed you. I can't live without you' Kate whispered. Gibbs stepped nearer and leaned down and tenderly brushed his lips on hers, her soft lips against his- his smell mingling with hers for the briefest of moments. They pulled apart, already breathless. Silently she flicked the elevator switch back on. She turned to him, 'take me Jethro, do what you want with me, I don't care as long as I know that you want me as I want you' she said quietly. Gibbs' eyes softened even more and he pulled her into him, pressing his lips to her neck, making her moan slightly as her legs went weak.

Do you like it? I hope so. I couldn't face having Gibbs cross for long. I love him too much! Reviews please! I love them! X x x more soon


End file.
